Un pasado y toda una vida para Dynamo
by Alukrd
Summary: Por una soledad amenazadora, una niña pelea en su vida a su corta edad.su generoso padre construye su felicidad a traves de una maquina hecha para amarla¿esa maquina seran las puertas para ella, o solo un reploid mas en la sociedad?el despertar llegó...
1. El despertar

Una historia que imagine para darle origen y pasado a Dynamo )

* * *

Ella luchaba y luchaba a sus siete años de edad. Ella lloraba y lloraba a sus siete años de edad. Ella soñaba y soñaba a sus siete años de edad.

Una tarde, en su hogar, el director escolar, junto a un psicólogo, eran visitas. El padre de la pequeña trataba con ellos, esperando lo que seguramente era lo que él pesaba con respecto a los problemas de su hija.

-Su hija no parece estar interesada al relacionarse con sus pares... Esto nos preocupa. – Dijo el director. Era obvio, siempre en un instituto o escuela, estas grandes y poderosas cabezas directivas, advierten y se asustan con respecto a los comportamientos de sus alumnos... ¿Para qué dejarlo así? No, eso podría acabar con la buena reputación.

-Mi hija, siempre prefirió una compañía abstracta... Prefiere los objetos que las personas... – Contestó el padre de esta.

-Es un caso extraño, las niñas se interesan por las personas y son abiertas socialmente, en cambio, los varones son los que se cierran entre sus objetos... Tal vez, su hija nunca tuvo la compañía adecuada... Una madre. Necesita un símbolo maternal adecuado, no un padre que se dedica a sus proyectos encerrado en su laboratorio. – Agregó el psicólogo. – Usted, es un experto en las composiciones de aquellas mas o menos recientes formas de vidas inteligentes, independientes y sociales ante los humanos. Le aconsejo que aplique su ingenio para elaborar una de esas máquinas para su hija. No es lo mismo que una madre, ya que no otorgan el calor y el amor necesarios pero, sería una opción que la mantendría sumamente acompañada.

-¿Un reploid?... – Se preguntó el director.

-Sí, una de esas máquinas. – Agredió el psicólogo.

-No son máquinas simples, son más complejas que cualquier cosa en estos momentos... Un reploid, para mi hija... ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella? Ella ama a mis creaciones es más, los adora... Tal vez deba dedicarle un amigo especial, fiel, cariñoso y divertido... Con los gustos de mi niña y el físico que ella me contó de sus sueños, será lo indicado... – Pensó el padre. – Bien, lo haré.

-Esperaremos resultados, ya debemos irnos... – Se levantaron, se estrecharon las manos y el dueño de la casa los acompañó hasta la entrada. Ya era muy tarde y lo mejor era descansar... Eso, después de charlar con la pequeña pelirroja de ojitos verdes...

El hombre subió las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija. Entró y ella cantaba felizmente. Su ondulado cabello rojizo y sus pequeños labios, le recordaba la dulzura de la mujer que había amado y a la cual había perdido por una más pequeña, al llegar al mundo.

-¿Amy? – Llamó con su voz gruesa y adulta. La pequeña mujer se sobresaltó, se dio la vuelta y sonrió levemente.

-Hola, papi. – Brotó de los labios más pequeños y bonitos de todos.

-Hija¿Recordas al príncipe que me contaste? – Se sentó en la cama. Amy, también.

-¿El de azul? Sí, papi, si.

-Bueno... Hable con tu director y quede en que, para que tengas un amiguito, te haga un reploid. ¿Qué te parece? – Su hija quedó impresionada y lo abrazó fuertemente. Cómo si un tigre saltara hacia su presa... Cariñosamente.

-¡Que bien¿Cómo se llamará?

-¿Cómo deseas que se llame?

-Ehm... mmhh... eh... – Pensó y pensó. Miró sus alrededores para sacar alguna idea y no se le ocurría nada. Observó los cuadros, el piso, la pared, su padre hasta, la bicicleta de la abuela. Brotó una idea en su cabeza.

-Azul.

-¿Azul¿Estas segura?

-Sí, papi, quiero que se llame Azul.

-Yo pensaba en hacer un reploid femenino, cariño. Azul, parece masculino.

-Es que es para chicos. Quiero que sea un chico.

-Hija¿No te gustaría una chica como amiga?

-Quiero que sea un chico... Azul¡Azul! – Gritó.

-Bien, bien, no te enojes, amor. Ahora, descansa. Mañana, despertemos temprano para desayunar, ducharnos e ir a la escuela.

-No quiero ir a la escuela... No tengo sueño, quiero quedarme despierta.

-Querida... – Amy, cruzó los brazos y echo un fuerte bostezo. - ¿Ves? A dormir.

-No... no quiero. – La acostó, la cubrió y le dio el beso de buenas noches. – No... papa, no quiero... No... Ahhww... No... – Durmió en su sueño. Su padre salió de la habitación, largó un suspiro y caminó hacia su laboratorio. Se sentó en su mesa de dibujo, tomó una hoja simple y pensó constantemente, en el modelo de su nuevo proyecto: "Azul". "Un varón, un varón" Se quejaba.

Más tarde, ya con el modelo dibujado y diseñado, tomó los elementos necesarios. El cuerpo era simple, no le tomaría demasiado tiempo en construirlo. Comenzó con la cabeza, un cerebro avanzado e inteligente. Quería un invento especial, el mejor de todos por lo tanto, tomó los "ingredientes" de la perfección. Consiguió lo que necesitaba y siguió en sus pensamientos, era como leer un libro con los ojos cerrados, sabía perfectamente lo que debía hacer y lo errores que evitar.

Continuó, observó el reloj: 2: 05 a.m. No era tarde y persistió hasta sentir las primeras gotitas de cansancio en sus ojos. Ya había finalizado la cabeza y la figura básica del mecanismo de su reploid. Había avanzado bastante, se sentía curioso, quería verle los ojos... Se acercó y los abrió, eran verdes, cuando en realidad, el los había puesto celestes. Se le hizo extraño el cambio repentino en las pupilas pero, aun así, lo ignoró. Miraba el rostro pálido, la armadura débil y el cabello azul que le había colocado. Pensaba en si ese cabello, le obstruiría en sus movimientos veloces, era muy lacio y extremadamente largo... Era sólo un objeto llamativo al ojo humano que lo hacía atractivo, como un príncipe, en los cuentos de hadas. Sonreía al imaginar cuando este se preguntará: "¿Quién soy¿Dónde estoy¿Quién es usted?" Las preguntas más hermosas, era como ver a tu propio hijo hablar por primera vez... Pero con la diferencia que es de titanio, es enorme y vive gracias a un funcionamiento complejo... Estaba ansioso y parecía no querer dejar de trabajar.

Eran las: 5:53 a.m. Se aterrorizó, su hija despertaría en sólo media hora y el quería que ella se relacionara con su futuro amigo. Por lo tanto, a la mitad de su construcción, despertó a Azul en su cápsula de mantenimiento. Este sólo emitía sonidos de molestia, como si no quisiera levantarse. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y se inclinó un poco al encuentro de su creador. Sus pupilas eran hermosas y poseía una dulzura y un toque de niñez en su mirada. Su rostro era bello con una juventud notable, se percibía el miedo y la desesperación brotando de su mirada...

-Disculpe¿Dónde estoy? – Dijo aterrorizado.

-Hola, soy tu creador. Estas en mi hogar, en mi laboratorio y acabas de nacer. Tu nombre es: Azul. Un reploid común, no especializado en la batalla, sólo en el mantenimiento hogareño. Tu misión es proteger, acompañar y amar a mi hija. Aun no estas completamente "vivo", no te he terminado, aun te faltan las piernas por funcionar.

-Mencionaste... "Hija"¿Podría conocerla? – Sonrió.

-Ya la conocerás, es más, estas momentáneamente despierto para conocerla... – Azul, sonrió, quería conocer a la persona que estaba destinado a amar. Recibió una caricia de parte de su creador y notó sus primeros sentimientos artificiales, en su artificial corazón.

* * *

Cap. 2, proximamente.


	2. La promesa Vs La mentira verdadera

_Capítulo 2, por fin. Alukrd._

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 2_

_"La promesa contra una mentira verdadera"_

-Hola, Azul – Lo abrazó fuertemente aunque sus diminutos brazos no lo disimulaban.

-Hola – Reaccionó posando su enorme mano en la espalda de la chica. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Amy – Besó su pecho constantemente con cariño – Wow, Que grande... Sos enorme y muy lindo.

-Me gustan tus manos¿Puedo tomarlas?

-Sí – Se la entrega, al tomarla delicadamente, comprendió lo finos y delgados dedos que poseía.

-Que... ¡Flacos dedos! – Se sorprendió el reploid.

-Hice algunas modificaciones a tu cuerpo con respecto a los modelos corrientes. Tus piernas, tus dedos y tu grosor, son distintos. Tus manos son flacas pero menos habilidosas ya que muchos circuitos fueron omitidos; al mismo tiempo, tus dedos de gema circular son suaves y permiten que no dañar a quien tocas, solamente lastimas cuando se trata de defenderte, o sentis que los necesitas. Estos se harán filosos y letales, son capaces de desgarrar cualquier tipo de metal. Se muy cuidadoso.

-Interesante¿Qué modificaciones sufren mis piernas y mi grosor?

-Gracias al poco grosor de tu armadura, pesas sólo 57 Kg. En estos momentos. Cuando tus piernas estén completas estarás alrededor de 70 a 85 Kg. Tus piernas son extremadamente ligeras, son muy ágiles.

-Increíble, o sea, soy un flacucho.

-Mi flacucho, Azul – Lo apretó con su abrazo amoroso

-Gracias, Amy.

-Seremos muy buenos amigos. – Azul le sonrió dulcemente – Oh... Son las 6: 30... Me tengo que ir – Le besó la mejilla y salió corriendo.

-Que niña linda – Dijeron el padre y Azul, a la vez. El hombre suspiró y se sentó al lado de su reploid.

-Azul, la verdad¿Te gusta tu nombre?

-Sí, si... La verdad prefiero que me hubieran llamado Zero.

-Bueno, Azul... Lo siento.

-No importa. Espera¿Qué vas a hacer con ese aparato? – Se alarmó al ver que su creador se acercaba a un aparato que se conectaba con su cápsula.

-Volveré a dormirte... No te preocupes, despertarás con piernas.

-¿Amy volverá a verme? – Se entristeció.

-Claro, es tu amiga... Azul, descansa bien. – Cortó la energía que lo mantenía en sí. Azul cayó y se durmió repentinamente. Parecía, nuevamente, un cadáver. Acarició sus cabellos y le deseó paz en su dormir.

El padre cerró la puerta de su laboratorio, en él se oyeron los corrientes sonidos de la tecnología, el funcionamiento y todo el sistema que mantenía vivo a Azul. Suspiró, se sacó la camisa y la colgó en un perchero. Entró a la cocina. Amy ya estaba lista para despedirse de su padre, se paró de su silla y dicho lo anterior, se despidió con un beso. Antes de que ella saliera por la puerta, notó la lluvia, agarró un paraguas y en menos de un segundo, ella corría en su camino como estudiante.

Eran las 15: 21 p.m. Los relámpagos rugían como leones luchando por un trozo de carne después de una estadía de alimentos. Llovía.

Amy, dibujaba canturreando una canción infantil con gestos animados y contentos. Su papá se dedicaba al laboratorio, bebía agua en vez en cuando. Las paredes de su sitio de trabajo eran blancas, increíblemente blancas, el suelo cubierto de azulejos grises que sólo reflejaban la falta de vida y alegría en esa habitación. Un gris muerto, seco que solamente trasmitían sensaciones horrorosas, deprimentes ocasionando un alma melancólica. Siete cápsulas, seis muertas y vacías, una ocupada y encendida. Tras ellas, una monstruosidad electrónica que se conectaba con estas mencionadas. Un placard repleto de utensilios a su disposición, en una esquina. Tres cuadros con imágenes de campesinos en sus labores. Era un laboratorio muy complejo aunque vació en el corazón del visitante.

* * *

Las noches ya eran largas para la pequeña familia y, nuevamente, Amy esperaba las "Buenas noches" de su papá.

-¿Amy? – Una voz muy curiosa la llamó. Se estiró para ver la puerta de su habitación abrirse lentamente.

-¿Papi? – Preguntó ella. La puerta se abrió completamente dejando mostrar un personaje alto junto a uno más viejo.

-Hija... Te presento a... – El muchacho ingresó automáticamente, cada paso parecía majestuoso, una suavidad al presionar el suelo y al avanzar. Su largo cabello acariciaba el aire sorprendentemente al igual que la pequeña mirada de la niña presenciándolo. Su elegancia lo favorecía, llevando a quien sea a una fantasía, entre un príncipe y una pequeña dama. Se detuvo en frente de ella. - ... A, Azul... – Continuó su padre.

-¡Azul¡Estas parado! – Señaló las piernas de reploid. – ¡Que lindo! – Cerró los ojos tiernamente.

-¿Te parezco lindo? – Preguntó Azul.

-¡Mucho! – De un pequeño salta alcanza a su amigo y lo abraza amorosamente. El reploid se agacho y respondió su gesto colocándole su enorme brazo en su espalda, cubriéndola completamente. – Papi. – Llamó ella.

-¿Sí, hija? – Saltó en su reacción luego de haberse conmovido de la bella imagen.

-¿Puede Azul dormir conmigo? – El mencionado se ruborizó levemente mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué dice el? – Le guiña un ojo.

-Por mi, sí, esta bien. – Responde a su guiño.

-¡Genial!, Azul... – El reploid baja la mirada al encuentro de el de ella.

-¿Hmm?

-Te amo... – Se acurruca dulcemente en sus piernas.

-Yo también... – Se sienta en el suelo y la abraza más cómodamente. Ella toca sus cabellos para acariciarlo. El cierra sus ojos mientras siente el cariño de su amiga nueva. Ella bosteza. - ¿Sueño, Amy?

-Mas o... Menos... – Se frotó las manos contra sus ojos mostrando cansancio.

-¿Nos acostamos? – Ella asiente con la cabeza. – Bien. – La carga entre sus brazos y la lleva a su cama, abre las sábanas y la recuesta cuidadosamente.

-Te quiero... Mucho. – El reploid la cubrió con las sábanas. El sólo se acostó a su lado.

-Yo también, Amy... – Acarició la cabeza de su compañerita. – Amy... Amy...Amy... Amy... Te adoro, debes tener muchos amigos humanos... – Enseñó tristeza al mencionarlo.

-No... Tengo... Ellos me odian... Siempre me tratan mal...

-¿Por qué?

-Por que a las niñas no les gusta lo que a mí sí y me dicen cosas feas, se burlan de mí. Los niños... Siempre me maltratan porque soy diferente a los demás...

-Amy...

-Pero... Sos mi amigo... Sólo quiero que estés conmigo siempre.

-Amy... – Sujeta la mano de la niña – Yo nunca te dejaré, siempre estaré a tu lado... Nunca nos separaremos.

-¿Cómo la flor y la mariposa?

-Sí, mi flor... – Pega su mejilla con la de ella.

-Mariposa azul, jeje. – Lleva su pequeña mano al rostro de él.

-¿Esta niña tiene un rico olor? Sí, tiene rico olor... Mmhh... Una rosita bella... Rosita bella¿Puedo bailar con tus pétalos?

-Sí, baila conmigo. – Se acuesta encima de su pecho juguetonamente. – Azul¿Queres jugar conmigo?

-Ehh... Amy, no te muevas demasiado. – Se endureció. – Yo peso mucho y puedo romper la cama.

-Gordo.

-No soy gordo.

-Sí, dijiste que vas a romper la cama si saltas.

-Bueno, sí, soy un gordito que come muchos caramelos como la niña Amy, le gusta comer pastelitos de chocolate, barras de chocolate y... – Rió.

-¿Y...? – Muy interesada.

-Palomas.

-¡Palomas! Comes palomas... – Burló.

-Sabía que te haría reír... – La acaricia en un abrazo un poco apretado pero amoroso. Ella bostezó, cerró sus ojos levemente hasta que los cerró completamente. La niña comenzó a respirar lentamente con una sonrisa dibujada; El reploid sólo se acomodó en la cama y, con un suspiro, imitó a la pequeña cerrando sus ojos y durmiendo con la damita entre sus brazos...

"Pero... Sos mi amigo... Sólo quiero que estés conmigo siempre" 

"_Amy... Yo nunca te dejaré, siempre estaré a tu lado... Nunca nos separaremos..."_

"_¿Cómo la flor y la mariposa?"_

"_Sí, mi flor..."_

Esas frases atravesaban su mente, por alguna razón, algo presentía, pero decidió ignorarlo. Creyó que era mejor ignorar ese mal presentimiento...

_"-Dynamo... ¿Cómo te sentis? _

_-¿Quién es usted? – Se sentía asustado._

_-No seas miedoso, Dynamo..._

_-¿Quién es usted? Contésteme... Por favor._

_-Digamos que soy... Sólo un símbolo de tu destino..._

_-¿Símbolo de mi destino?_

_-Sí... Veo que has gozado tus noches junto a la pequeña Amy._

_-No se meta con ella... Por favor._

_-Dynamo..._

_-¡No soy Dynamo! Me confunde con alguien más._

_-Dynamo... He dicho que soy la voz de tu destino... Y se muy bien lo que digo. Te advierto que, esa niña, no te amará por mucho._

_-¿Qué dice?_

_-La felicidad perdura como un suspiro, primero se respira hondo y se es feliz, luego se exhala y la felicidad desaparece._

_-¿Cómo sabe eso¿Cómo está seguro de lo que dice?_

_-Soy el destino. Lo sé todo._

_-... Dígame... ¿A qué se refiere con que no me amará por mucho?_

_-Pronto estarás abandonado, solo y nadie te querrá ver... Estarás tan asustado que te destruirás lentamente; El infierno caerá sobre vos como una tormenta, por más que desees quitarte las gotas del dolor y del sufrir, no te salvarás... Esas gotas no se secarán jamás..._

_-No, eso no es cierto... ¿Qué más?_

_-Ella te olvidará... Ella crecerá a tu lado y te olvidará. ¿No te has dado cuenta?_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Ella no te ama, imbécil. Te ignora. Ella te amaba cuando te necesitaba, es la tristeza del ser humano... ¿Te duele, cierto?_

_-Pero... Ella nunca... Lo haría._

_-Es una humana, no se merece nada. Ahora que tiene amistades con su especie, ha comenzado a ignorarte, te deja solo en su habitación mientras la ves por la ventana, como se aleja riendo y riendo junto a otros humanos pequeños... Y vos, sólo la miras y sufres al hacerlo. Lloras... Lloras y lloras todas las noches. Te hace falta y ella no te escucha... No le importas..._

_-No, eso no es cierto... – Baja la mirada y gime ruidosamente- Ella me ama¡Lo sé! – Suelta lágrimas que caen en el vacío. – ¡No es verdad lo que dice usted¡Es mentira!_

_-El destino no siempre es justo... No sos un niño, Dynamo¡Crece ya! Mírate llorando por una estúpida niña que sólo te ha utilizado¡Enfréntala¡Sólo así cambiarás mi predicción!_

_-... No se si... _

_-¿Tengo razón, Dynamo?_

_-Sí, si... Usted la tiene... – Brilló en sus ojos una luz vengadora mientras apretó sus puños y gruñó entre dientes..."_


	3. El antagonista de mi ser

_Cap. 3_

_"El antagonista de mi ser"_

Era un día muy especial, era el cumpleaños de Amy, 10 años. Estaba soleado y hacia mucho calor para colmo.

Azul miraba el cielo, las nubes cada día le parecían más detestables... Ya no eran bellas si no eran vistas junto a Amy... Ya nada era colorido como antes... Continuaba, lastimándose a sí mismo con sus pensamientos... _"¿Qué pasa?... ¿La extrañas, verdad?"_ Zumbó por su mente. – Otra vez... Ahora no... – Dijo el reploid. _"No deseas ver la realidad, adolescente..."_ – No es de su incumbencia... Destino, sólo quiero estar solo por unos momentos. – _"¿Solo? Estas solo y lo sabes bien... Yo soy tu mente, tu cuerpo me pertenece..."_ – Lo se... Pero, no quiero oír su voz... Me causa escalofríos. – _"Solo quiero ayudarte"_ – Ayúdeme... Dejándome en paz... – _"Seamos sinceros... Deseas que Amy vuelva a abrazarte... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez?... Ah, sí... Hace 6 meses..."_ - ... Ella me quiere, no hace falta que me abrace para demostrarlo... –_ "¡Deja de mentirte!"_ El reploid comenzaba a gemir en susurros. _"¿Qué pasa?... No, no llores..."_ - ¡Déjeme en paz, por favor! – Azul presionaba los puños evitando seguir sus gemidos de pena _"No llores, no te hagas daño... Yo estoy para ayudarte, siempre estaré a tu lado, en tu interior... Guiándote como un amigo... Un amigo fiel, un amigo que nunca te abandonará... Un amigo de alma... Nunca te dejaré solo..."_ – Lo sé... Pero, usted no es real... – _"¿No soy real?... No hay nada más real que el destino... No desconfíes de mi, yo te protegeré... Estaremos juntos para siempre, no como esta tal Amy... Mírala, te ha olvidado..."_ – Lo sé... ¿Por qué lo hizo?. – _"¿Por qué¡Por qué!... Porque es... Humana... Los humanos son todos iguales, te usan por que te necesitan y luego, te abandonan cuando vos los necesitas... Los humanos son seres de pura maldad... Mira a Amy... Es una humana como todos los demás... ¿Cuál es la diferencia?... Ninguna..."_ – Todos los humanos... ¿Son lo mismo? ... ¿Basuras? .- _"Exactamente... Son el cáncer del planeta."_ Azul apretó un puño, se levantó y se dirigió a una fábrica abandonada. _"¿Furia, nuevamente?"_ .- ¡Sí!- Comenzó a golpear a puños un caño de hierro, el metal se tornaba de apariencia suave y flexible, los golpes eran poderosos y perdió la figura el pesado metal. El reploid gritaba fuertemente llorando raramente entre sus gritos. _"Eso es odio a los humanos, estas sintiendo rencor por lo sucedido... Pero, no temas... Sos más poderoso que ellos, mira a tu víctima... Sin forma, muerta, sin vida... Si hubiera sido un ser humano, en este momento tus manos estarían bañadas de sangre y el suelo salpicado con trozos de piel, carne, huesos... Imagina lo que te digo..."_ – Sí... – Se tornó calmo. _"Eso es... Sentí ese placer en tu cuerpo, en cada miembro de tu cuerpo... Ese placer... Esa sensación tan jugosa..."_ – Es maravilloso... Debo volver... Me siento mejor- _"Te hablaré pronto... Adiós"_ – Adiós, destino... – Caminó hacia su hogar.

Mientras tanto, Amy hablaba con sus amigas y reían juntas festejando su cumpleaños.

-Amy¿Dónde está tu reploid? – Preguntó una de ellas.

-¿Azul?... No lo sé... Últimamente, desaparece por las tardes y por las noches... Solamente lo veo en las mañanas...

-Yo lo estuve observando... Estaba llorando. – Agregó una morocha mientras comía un poco de helado.

-¿Llorando? Pobre... Lo he dejado a lado... – Dijo Amy.

-Y esa es la causa, Azul es muy cariñoso, tal vez se sienta vacío... Recorda que tienen sentimientos. – Aclaró la morocha nuevamente.

-Yo... Lo extraño, ya no es el mismo... No se que le pasa.

-Te necesita, Amy... El te ama, lo sé.

-Sí, es cierto, el siempre te adoró... Yo recuerdo que cuando éramos más chicas, Azul nos contaba cuentos para irnos a dormir.

-Sí... Siempre nos hizo reír. ¿Recuerdan cuando lo montamos para ver como reaccionaba y Lucy se asustó por que Azul había saltado por la ventana como un caballito?

-Ah, Sí... Fue divertido... – Dijo Amy.

-Para mí que es maverick... – Dijo la morocha.

-¿Maverick?... Es imposible, Azul no es capaz... – Saltó Amy. – No es posible, el no es así... Lo sé.

-Es duro, pero puede ser... Siempre evita encontrarte... Debe tenerte odio.

-No es verdad... Y lo probaré.

-Amy...

-¡Lo probaré!

Esa noche, nubes negras cubrieron el cielo y con sus rugidos aterrorizaron a los habitantes.

Azul estaba acostado en la cama de Amy, viendo la ventana abierta con ansias de escapar. La puerta se abrió e ingresó una pequeña niña con una caja entre sus manos. - ¿Azul? – Dijo la niña.

-¡Amy!... ¿Qué deseas? – Contestó el tapando su rostro.

-Te traje un obsequio...

-¿Un obsequio¿Para mí?

-Si. – Se sentó a su lado y le entregó la caja. El reploid levantó la tapa y sacó un pequeño muñeco de trapo.

-¿Te gusta?

-Esta hermoso... – El muñeco tenía su misma figura con una gran sonrisa dibujada.

-Sos vos... y, busca nuevamente en la caja.- Azul metió la mano nuevamente y sacó otro muñeco de trapo.

-Es igual a vos, esta preciosa. – Sonrío mirando ambos muñecos.

-Somos nosotros, los hice. Quiero que los tengas... Para que tengas en cuenta que te amo. – Acarició la mejilla de su reploid. Este comenzó a llorar.

-Amy... ¿Me amas?

-Claro que te amo, y mucho. – Masajeó su mejilla, Azul accedió a apoyarse levemente en su mano para sentir más su caricia. Cerraba los ojos lentamente. – Tranquilo.

-Creí que ya me habías olvidado... Yo te amo mucho.

-Lo siento... Perdón por dejarte a lado es que no pude tener tiempo antes... Sólo quiero darte este momento para que no te olvides de mí... Tranquilo, no llores.

-Amy...- Detuvo su caricia y bajó la mano. - ¡Amy! – La tumbó a la cama con suavidad y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de la niña. Quedó relajado en las caricias de Amy y, en un momento, sintió un shock en su cuerpo que le provocó furia ante la pequeña mujer. Sintió unos deseos inmensos de destazarla, de asesinarla. Se levantó repentinamente, miró el asustado rostro de Amy y se fue rompiendo la ventana. Corrió hasta perderse su cuerpo. La pequeña niña, lo observó, notando que tenía trozos de vidrio incrustados en su cuerpo.

-¡Amy¿Qué fue eso? – Entró su padre tumbando la puerta. - ¡Amy! – Gritó al ver que su hija estaba sangrando y la ventana estaba hecha pedazos. Vidrio esparcido en la cama, en el rostro de su hija al igual que su cuerpo y en todo el suelo. El hombre se acercó a ella. – Amy¿Estas bien?

-Sí, papá... – La pequeña lo miró con los ojos más tristes y muertos que ella había enseñado.

-¿Qué pasó? – Quitó los vidrios que tenía en su piel.

-Fue A... – Se detuvo y miró el suelo.- Fui yo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Yo... Rompí el vidrio papá.

-¿Por qué¿Con qué?

-Con mi cuerpo... Por que me odio...

-Hija... Pudiste morir¿¡Qué pasó por tu cabeza en ese momento!?

-¡Nada¡No te importa! – Su padre terminó de curar las heridas y sin palabras, su hija se dirigió a limpiar su habitación. Mientras recogía los vidrios, notó los muñecos de trapo que ella hizo, estaban arrojados en el suelo cerca de la ventana. El muñequito Azul, le faltaba la cabeza, la buscó pero, no estaba en ningún lugar. Se sintió apenada y abrazó fuertemente el muñeco decapitado. Lo cubrió de lágrimas y lo acarició deseando – Azul... ¿Qué te duele? No te comportes mal... No...

Mientras, Azul corría con los ojos cerrados rugiendo en su interior, con deseos sangrientos. - ¡Por qué me pasa a mí¿¡POR QUÉ!? - Sus gritos recorrieron la ciudad entera. Juntos los rugidos de la lluvia, Azul quedó empapado bajo ella, escuchando las gotas caer al suelo... Una escencia macabra se desprendía del cuerpo del reploid, envenenando la lluvia que lo empapaba...

El bosque estaba muerto al igual que el joven reploid _"Una bestia... jajajaja"_ Los cabellos de azul bailaban junto al viento de la tormenta y su entorno se oscurecía por los gritos de la noche. - Amy...- Dijo una voz escalofriante y rígida como si fuera un asesino cerial - Te voy a destruir... Cueste lo que me cueste, pero te amo... - Sus ojos miraban la nada.

_"Sólo le hace falta un toque final... Su pérdida de voluntad, su pérdida de memoria y, por fin... Dynamo, vivirá..."_

_-Dynamo, vivirá... Como usted diga... Sigma..._

* * *

Cp. 4 proximamente D

Es el primer capítulo en que Azul, se va transformando en un ser opuesto.

Advertencia: Puede ponerse triste.

**Atte. Alukrd**


End file.
